Question: $ {48.389 \div 0.83 = ?} $
${0}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }83\text{ go into }{483}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${483}\div83={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{68}$ $\text{How many times does }83\text{ go into }{688}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${688}\div83={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{24}$ $\text{How many times does }83\text{ go into }{249}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${249}\div83={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {48.389 \div 0.83 = 58.3} $